You the new beautiful girl or not?
by Rossy98
Summary: Va a ser una historia de tres songfics. The new girl in town-Ready or not-What makes you beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey look out for than movin' van_  
_Drivin' down our the streets_  
_You better look up your man_  
_Before he meets_

Es el peor día de mi vida y todo por la llegada de esa Miyako Gotokuji ¿Por que se tuvo que mudar justamente aquí? Con su carita de angelito conquista a todos, hasta al imbécil de Butch, que si bien siempre sale con muchas chicas esta vez es diferente. Desearía que me mirara como la mira a ella.

_The new girl in town_  
_Who just come on the scene_  
_The new girl in town_  
_Can't be more than 16_  
_And she's got a way of making a boy like a clown_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_We don't know what to do 'bout the new girl in town_

Ya era difícil que se fijara en mi siendo popular, ahora es imposible. Todos en la escuela hablan sobre lo enamorado que se ve, lo feliz que es y todo por esa rubia teñida. No le da ni la hora, tiene un millón de fans, rechaza a la mayoría y el sigue detrás de ella como un perro faldero sin nada mejor que hacer que olerle el culo a esa puta. Estoy segura que hasta besa el piso por donde camina.

_The new girl in town_  
_Seems to dance on air_  
_The new girl in town_  
_She's got a coolest hair_  
_You better tell the homecoming queen to hold onto her crown_  
_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Or she's gonna lose it to_  
_The new girl in town_

Pero solo digo eso por los celos, por que por mas que me duela, y a mi orgullo, es obvio el porque la aman y la adoran. Tiene un cuerpo de super modelo, el pelo de un rubio reluciente, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y una vos melodiosa. Y no termina ahí, su personalidad también los encanta: dulce e inocente, amable y generosa, delicada como una princesa. Lo contrario a mi.

_She's hip_  
_So cool_  
_I'm gonna get her after school_  
_And yet we'd like to be like her_  
_Cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer_

Tengo un cuerpo de deportista (mas bien de hombre), el pelo de azul con un raro corte, de los ojos no me quejo, pero mi voz es gruesa y si puteo se me puede confundir con un camionero. Soy ruda, grosera, terca, malhumorada, sarcástica, no tengo ni una pizca de dulzura menos de inocencia y para nada delicada, la verdad soy muy poco femenina. Es por eso que intento odiarla, pero no puedo porque es demasiado buena con todos. Ademas de que no tiene la culpa de que yo sea una marimacho.

_The new girl in town_  
_Has my guy on a string_  
_The new girl in town_  
_Hey, look, she's wearin' his ring_  
_I can't stop cryin' and so in my own tears_  
_I'm gonna drown_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Cause he wants to rendezvous_  
_With the new girl in town_  
_We're kinda sad and blue_  
_Yes, it's true, girl_  
_We'd like to say_  
_To the new girl in town_

Siempre dije que no iba a cambiar por que a otra persona no le guste como soy, pero tal ves sea tiempo de hacerlo. Dejar las holgadas remeras y anchos pantalones, por un ridículo vestido, las cómodas zapatillas por esos torturadores zapatos de tacón alto. Desenredar esta maraña de pelo y alisarlo para que quede prolijo junto con un maquillaje que tape la fealdad de mi cara y me haga lucir "hermosa".

_The new girl in town_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_To the new girl in town_  
_The new girl in town_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

No mas video juegos, ni luchas, no mas skate, no mas insultos, ni estar encorvada o sentarme con las piernas abiertas. Y lo mas difícil de todo: no hacer deportes y en vez de eso dedicarme a cocinar y coser. O peor... ser porrista.

_From out of the blue, girl_  
_ Hey, this town's a stew, girl_  
_ Ohh, what a hullabaloo, girl_  
_ She ain't to passing throgh, girl_  
_ Ohh, she's sticking like glue. girl_  
_ Whoa to the man_  
_ I thought I knew, girl_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

No, no, no, no, todavía puedo hacer voley, si, es mejor que ser una de esas copias sin cerebro. Son atléticas, pero muy superficiales para mi.

_Hey look out for than movin' van_  
_Look out, look out, look out, look out_

Wuau, son muchos sacrificios, duele perder la identidad y se que no voy a ser feliz sino soy yo. Pero sin duda lo mas triste es que no importa cuanto me esfuerce, nunca voy a ser perfecta, nunca voy a ser como ella.

_She was the new girl in_  
_ Town_


	2. Chapter 2

La canción no tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo, pero me gusto así espero que a ustedes también, ademas de que me pareció que en parte era tanto para _Momoko_ como para **Brick**.

* * *

**I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word**  
**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out _  
_I'm like a crook tonight_

Arriba de un árbol dos pelirrojos discutían sobre el enredo que se estaba creando: Kaoru gustaba de Butch, el de Miyako, ella de Boomer y el de ella. Y para colmo los dos chicos eran mejores amigos.

-Vamos Brick, necesitan nuestra ayuda, déjame intervenir- pidio la chica.

-No, Momoko, es cosa de ellos y tu ya te has metido en situaciones parecidas- le respondió mirándola de forma acusadora.

-Pero siempre resulta bien, soy muy buena celestina- dijo orgullosa.

-Si, todo termina bien, después de miles de problemas ¡que yo tengo que resolver!

-No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de la otra vez.

-Fue solo hace un mes y todavía no se como hiciste para que me atacara un perro, me escupa un anciano y casi me atropelle un auto.

-Pero he mejorado y ya no vas a salir herido. Eso creo- susurro lo ultimo- ¡Por favoooooorrrrr!

-¡Que no y no se habla mas!

_I caught you staring at me_  
_ And I was thinking clearly_  
_ And now I'm like a bee and I'm hunting for the honey_  
** And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly **  
** I could be your kryptonite**

-Vamos, los rubios son muy distraídos para darse cuenta que son correspondidos y esa chica ruda no va a hacer nada para conquistar al emo y el no sabe que gusta de la misma chica que su amigo- bajó del árbol y se puso a correr- ¡asi que voy a hacer algo y que ni se te ocurra detenerme!

-¿Por que me junto con esta loca?- suspiro derrotado y la siguió.

No era la primera vez que se metía en la vida de gente que no conocía y todavía no entendía el porque.

-Por que amo el amor-imito la voz de ella.

**_Like oh..._**  
**_ Light my heart up baby_**  
**_ Like a match stick, oh_**  
**_ And hit the gas quick_**

En un parque cerca de ahí estaba Miyako, sentada al borde de una fuente haciendo un diseño, siendo observada por un par de ojos rosas.

-Que bueno que decidiste unirte a mi Brick- le hablo al chico que recién llegaba.

-No me uno a ti, solo vine para evitar que hagas un desastre.

-Como sea, no te arrepentirás.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- miro a la rubia- ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Vinimos a juntar los corazones de dos jóvenes enamorados-hablo con aire soñador y estrellas en sus ojos.

-¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendio- ¿Y como lo vas a hacer?

-Quizas quisiste decir como lo VAMOS a hacer jejeje.

-Me das miedo-dijo aterrado de esa risa retorcida.

La conocía muy bien y nunca era algo bueno, no para el.

_Ready or not here I come where you at_  
_ The night is young, in the crowd the music's loud_  
_ But I will find you_

-No es para tanto, solo vas a tener que acercarte a la chica y actuar como un acosador- sonrio como si nada.

-Tienes razon, estaba exagerando- sonrio- total, terminar golpeado o en la cárcel no es algo grave ¡De hecho es muy divertido!- grito enojado.

-Por favor, solo tienes que asustarla para que choque con su amor y se den un beso.

-¿Eso como va a pasar?

-Facil, yo me acercare al chico, pasaremos por aquí y lo voy a soltar justo en el momento en que ella venga. Después como sucede en los cuentos se besaran, ya sea apropósito o accidental.

-Ya estoy completamente convencido de que estas demente, pero a pesar de que todo esta planeado todavía faltan los otros dos.

-Deja que yo me encargue jijijijijiji- rio causando un escalofrío en Brick, que sabia que esa risa era mucho peor. Rezaba tanto por el como por los involucrados.

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_ I like your face_  
_ Do you like my song?_  
_ Just sing it, la la la _  
_ And I'll find you_  
_ Ready or not, ready or not_

Tal como dijo apareció Boomer caminando con ella, quien sabe como, y ahora solo tenia que esperar que su esclavo, digo Brick, haga lo que le pidió.

Y si, lo hizo, pero no actuando como un pervertido o algo así. Solo le puso, sin que lo vea, una araña de plástico en la cabeza y ella salio corriendo, chocando con el rubio, logrando que ambos cayeran y que quedara encima de el.

_Hello, my name is -Bridgit-_  
_ Nice to meet you_  
_ I think you're famous_  
_ Where have I seen you?_  
_ You'll be my William_  
_ I'll be your Kate _  
_ Living like a fairytale_

-L-lo s-siento Boomer-se disculpo sonrojada.

-N-n-o te pr-reocu-p-pes- contesto igual de rojo.

Se quedaron viendo largo tiempo, sin decir nada, solo acercándose lentamente. Fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta que al fin sucedió, se besaron.

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_ 37 Cars and a yacht down in Boca_  
** Take me away, where ever you say **  
** We could be setting sail**

-¡Te dije que lo iba a lograr!- celebraba Momoko- Oh si, oh si, soy una genia oh si, soy la mejor cupido que hay aja, aja.

-Se, se, pero que hay de los otros.

-Solo mira a tu izquierda- señalo a Butch que presenciaba la escena.

-¿Pe-pero el siempre estuvo ahí?- pregunto con mucho asombro al verlo aparecer de la nada.

-No, yo lo traje.

-¿Cu-cu-cuando, co-como?

-Tengo mis trucos- le guiño el ojo- y si te fijas mejor también veras a su futura novia.

**_Like oh_**  
**_ Light my heart up baby_**  
**_ Like a matchstick, oh_**  
**_ And hit the gas quick_**

En efecto, a tan solo unos pasos estaba Kaoru caminando, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. En sentido contrario venia Butch que, triste y enojado, termino chocando con ella tirando la malteada que esta tenia en la mano.

-¿Tambien tienes que ver en eso?- le pregunto Brick mas tranquilo.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo burlona.

-Creo que eres alguna clase de bruja, que después de tanto tiempo sigue horrorizandome.

-Eso es porque tu eres un tonto que se impresiona con facilidad.

_Ready or not, here I come where you at_  
_ The night is young, in the crowd the music's loud_  
_ But I will find you_

-Disculpame, estaba distraido- se disculpo Butch- Ven te invito una malteada- estaba muy decaído como para ser egocéntrico y actuar como siempre.

-No tienes que hacerlo, yo también estaba distraida- respondio con un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Insisto, me haría bien tener compañia- revelo al fin mirando a la "desconocida", eso era para el ya que nunca habían cruzado palabras.

-Esta bien, gracias- acepto. Los ojos de el estaban opacos y las palabras parecían a ver salido por si solas. No era el mismo que conocía.

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_ I like your face_  
_ Do you like my song?_  
_ Just sing it, la la la _  
_ And I'll find you_  
_ Ready or not, ready or not_

-Sigo pensando que eres una bruja- hablo paranoico- ¿¡como pudiste saber que eso iba a pasar!?

-Querido Brick, todo esta en conocer a las personas y sus sentimientos, saber sus reacciones ante este tipo de sucesos- explico como si fuera una experta.

-Sigo sin creerte.

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_  
** You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
_ You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_ Ready or not, here I come, boy it's on_

_(X2)__  
_

Al final los verdes se quedaron hablando hasta que cerro el local, dándose cuenta de que tenían mucho en común y volviéndose rápidamente amigos. Kaoru estaba alegre de que al fin la notara, mientras que Butch estaba menos deprimido por lo de Boomer y Miyako.

_Ready or not, here I come where you at_  
_ The night is young, in the crowd the music's loud_  
_ But I will find you_

-Debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien- felicito a Momoko- no hubo incidentes, para mi suerte.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo- presumio- deberias darme un premio por ser dos parejas- dijo observando a los rubios que se despedían dramáticamente. Parecía que se les iba la vida en eso.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas?- pregunto con voz tierna y una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado.

-Quiero algo dulce, como tu- dijo para después besarlo.

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_ I like your face_  
_ Do you like my song?_  
_ Just sing it, la la la _  
_ And I'll find you_  
_ Ready or not, ready or not_

**-You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs-**

Justo en ese momento una chica que hablaba por teléfono pasaba cerca de ellos -No puedo creer que me guste el mismo chico que a mi hermana- dijo haciendo que Momoko cortara el beso.

-Oh, no ¿Por que a mi?- se quejo Brick al ver la mirada enloquecida y entusiasmada de su novia, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba.

_Ready or not_


	3. Chapter 3

_You're insecure don't know what for_  
_ You turning heads when you walk through the door_

_ Don't need make up to cover up_  
_ Being the way that you are is enough_

**_Tres meses después_**

Al final Boomer y Butch siguieron siendo amigos, pero el seguía desconociendo los sentimientos de Kaoru, que hasta para el rubio y su novia eran obvios. Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban en el patio del colegio, apartados de todos, hablando sobre el comportamiento "extraño" de su amiga Matsubara.

-Ya no me habla tanto como antes, anda deprimida y sino se enoja conmigo por cosas que después no me dice. Yo creo que ya no quiere tener nada conmigo- dijo triste. Aunque haya pasado poco tiempo se volvió muy importante para el.

-No creo que sea así. _Solo quiere ser algo mas- _pensó lo ultimo y recordó su conversación con Miyako. Habían quedado en averiguar si el gustaba de ella y obligarlo a que se declare, ya que si dependía de la chica NUNCA iba a pasar nada.

-¿Entonces porque actúa de esa forma?

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo tu.

-Como si fuera facil- se quejo.

-Si, puede que para ti sea difícil por lo estúpido que eres- dijo recibiendo una mirada asesina- Por el bien de los dos sera mejor intentar otra cosa- susurro.

-¿Eh?- solto Butch que no llego a escuchar.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

-No importa, pero dime porque te haces tanto problema.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Solo digo que hay un millón personas que quisieran estar contigo ¿que es lo que tiene ella de especial?

-¿Como que tiene, acaso no lo ves?- pregunto enojado- Es divertida, valiente, fuerte, con personalidad, atlética, hermosa- dijo para después perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Asi que hermosa ¿no?- aprovecho la distracción.

-Si, mas que hermosa bellísima. En especial sus brillantes ojos verdes tan llenos de vida en donde podría perderme por horas y no me importaría en lo mas minimo- suspiro enamorado.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?

-¿Ah?- dijo todavía medio perdido hasta que analizo sus palabras- No puede ser

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

-¡Te gusta Kaoru!- anuncio feliz.

-¡No, no, no es cierto!- grito histérico y sonrojado.

-¡Si lo es! ¿Que te cuesta admitirlo?

-¡No hay nada que admitir porque no me gusta!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Debí saber que no te podría gustar alguien asi- dijo fingiendo asco.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO!? ¡Ella no tiene nada de malo, es PERFECTA!

-Y por eso te gusta ¿verdad?

-¡Si, así es!... ¡Hey, deja de engañarme!

-Tu eres el que se engaña y por favor deja de gritar- pidio ya harto de esa situacion- ¿Por que te molesta tanto?

-No lose- respondio simplemente haciendo que el otro lo quisiera ahorcar.

_So come on_  
_ You got it wrong_  
_ To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_ I don't know why_  
_ You're being shy_

_ And turn away when I look into your eyes_

-Asi que hiciste toda esta escena para decirme- tomo aire- ¿¡QUE NO SABES PORQUE TE MOLESTA!?- grito asustando a Butch.

-Talves es miedo- dijo antes de que lo asesinara- si, yo nunca quise a alguien de esta forma, ni siquiera a Miyako, y como somos amigos no quiero perderla. Ese seria el punto- termino dándose cuenta de que su mentira si tenia sentido.

-Con que era eso, pues bien no tienes de que preocuparte si lo que sientes es muy fuerte no creo que lo arruines- sonrio- Ademas como tu amigo, voy a estar ahí para evitar que lo hagas y pegarte si ya es demasiado tarde.

-Me alegra saber que cuento contigo Boomer- lo abrazo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-Cuando quieras, ahora solo tienes que decírselo.

-¿Y si no me acepta?- lo miro con ojos de perro.

-¿Acaso el gran Butch piensa que se va a resistir a sus encantos?- se burlo.

-¡Nunca!- dejo de abrazarlo poniendo pose de super héroe.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

Esa noche las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Miyako, quien invito a Kaoru por petición de Butch sabiendo que los padres de ella estaban de viaje. En el jardín estaban los chicos quienes habían adornado el lugar con luces en forma de corazón de color rojo y habían traído una batería, donde estaba Boomer, una guitarra eléctrica que tenia Butch y un teclado que iba a usar... ¿Brick?

-Todavia nose como me metiste en esto- dijo el pelirrojo por su celular.

-Pero lo hice y tienes que tocar- respondio la persona al otro lado de la linea, que era nada mas y nada menos que Momoko.

-Tu locura no tiene limites.

-¡Deja decir que estoy loca!- le corto.

-Solo digo la verdad.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

En ese momento apareció Kaoru quien quedo asombrada al verlos.

-Kaoru, has estado distante conmigo y me dolía de un modo que no podía comprender, al mismo tiempo que no sabia lo que te pasaba. Pero creo que por fin lo entiendo y espero que esto te ayude a entenderme- hizo una señal y empezó la canción.

Mientras cantaba hacia varios pasos de baile hasta que en un punto se detuvo frente a ella, le acarició la mejilla que estaba mojada, por lagrimas de alegría, y viéndola directamente a los ojos canto:

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_-You don't know-_

Se alejo y siguió con la canción.

_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

-That's what makes you beautiful- termino siendo rápidamente abrazado por Kaoru- Quiero que sepas que las demás chicas no son nada para mi, siento haberte hecho sentir insegura. Pero desde ahora todos los días que estemos juntos te haré sentir tan bella como eres.


End file.
